


Cursed/Star Wars (Sequel Trilogy)

by UnknownFilters



Series: Short Star Wars Stories (Sequel Trilogy) [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Jedi, Palpatine - Freeform, Rey Palpatine, Rey's thoughts, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownFilters/pseuds/UnknownFilters
Summary: SPOILERS: The rise of Skywalker.Rey's thoughts after the ending of TROS on Tatooine.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Short Star Wars Stories (Sequel Trilogy) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615315
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Cursed/Star Wars (Sequel Trilogy)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I have never written a Star Wars story and it has been many years since I have written anything other than Star Trek. I am not very invested in the series, so I don't know a lot of things about it. To be honest, the new sequel trilogy pulled me in more than the original movies. Which is weird. I liked the new movies, this is my first Star Wars story.
> 
> This is kinda just a practice story.
> 
> I am going to most likely get a lot of things wrong here. Sorry about that in advance.
> 
> Side Note: I am not good at writing romance, I don’t exactly like writing it. So if you come here expecting a really well-written romance story, then...Ahhh...Sorry. Not the story for you. 

Rey's POV

When I was a little girl, I had been told stories of the old Jedi republic, of the senate, the tale of the rogue Jedi, and the Skywalkers and finally the fall of the empire. All of it. I, like everyone else, believed that they were rumours. A crazy tale made to popularize the empires fall to make sure nothing like that ever happened again.

That was until I met him...Ben Solo... Or at least at the time Kylo Ren. Followed by Skywalkers and everyone else that had joined the resistance and won. But everyone won on the light side but me.

I was a Jedi. The light side. I won. I should be overjoyed but Ben died to save me and...I don’t know how to deal with my other half being ripped away in such a horrible fashion.

As I stood watching the two suns of Tatooine set, allowing the moons to come and shine across the vast sand landscapes, I, once again, felt empty. I was truly alone now and cursed.

Cursed.

I am a Jedi. The Jedi, throughout history, have proven themselves to fall into disorder and destruction. I am, now, a Skywalker. The Skywalker family line wasn’t much better. 

I am a cursed child. My soul mate is forever gone. He is never coming back.

What am I supposed to do now?

Am I supposed to rot forever?

Maybe that is who I am now.

Before I wasn’t truly alone. Not really. Our connection was there since we met. He was always there in the background. But I feel like part of me has been torn away, as if I lost half of my body.

Now I am truly alone.

I gave out a quick sigh and started back towards the Falcon, praying for the force to guide me to my next mission, something to make me forget this emptiness.

”Be with me. Be with me. Be with me.” I muttered. Trying to focus enough but it was worthless. I marched up the ramp, followed by BB8.

I hope he is with me.


End file.
